logo_ripoffsfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Media
Watch the 1st logo here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z80MpJz-oKk 1st logo (2008-2009) Nickname: "Madison Bros.: When the Shields (and Mountains) Come Out" Logo: We see some lines, and an illustration of a bulldog (which is stock, considering various other schools used the bulldog illustration, it even appears on Madison’s website, which is here: https://www.madison.k12.sd.us/o/madison-high-school) is going left of the screen. It later zooms out to see the entire shield. 2 Ms come from the sky going into the shield, which makes a ring get around the shield. 2 sand-like floors appear behind the shield, and then the words "Madison Media" transit to the middle of the ring. The shield eventually zooms in until it is completely offscreen. Then a wordmark saying "HAMILTON TIGERS" zooms in afterward, then later zooming out. Variant: At the beginning of MadisonHighlightFilm videos in 2008, the logo is sped up, and the zooming and “HAMILTON TIGERS" parts are cut out. End Variant: The sped-up version plays, but at normal speed, and shortened to its last few seconds. FX/SFX: All CGI was done by Brian Bartlett, the former IT guy of Madison High School, using Rhinoceros 3D, Bongo Animation, and Sony Vegas, according to the video description. Music/Sounds: Same as the Paramount DVD logo, with added sound effects. Music/Sounds Variant: At the beginning of MadisonHighlightFilm videos in 2008, the sounds are sped up. Availability: It only appears in the 2008 MadisonHighlightFilm videos. Why it's a ripoff: It's an obvious knockoff of the Warner Bros. logo, and also, why would the Madison Bulldogs use the Hamilton Tigers wordmark if their team name isn’t that? And worst of all, they stole the sound effects of the Paramount DVD logo! But the beginning of their Land Rush 2010 video is even worse... Just watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-QaqI3CHTk The beginning of the video is a Cyb- I mean, Robot Chicken sketch used without permission! By the way, the logo‘s animation isn’t fully rendered. 2nd logo (2009-) Watch logo here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edcd-vd8XqI Nickname: “Madison Bros. 2: Exploding Shield Boogaloo” Logo: We see orange light sparks come out. When all of the sparks come out, the Madison Media logo is shown. It later explodes and fades out. End Variant: The logo is shortened to its last few seconds (except the logo exploding) FX/SFX: All CGI, which is probably also done by Brian Bartlett. Music/Sounds: An epic tune, which is possibly stolen from a movie. Availability: It only appears in 2009 MadisonHighlightFilm videos. Why it’s a ripoff: The logo, again, is an obvious knockoff of the Warner Bros. logo (but only the shield). Not to mention the music, which must have been stolen from a fantasy movie. 3rd logo (2010) Nickname: ”Madison Bros. 3: The Still One” Logo: On a black background, we see a print version of the Madison Media logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the MadisonHighlightFilm video, Student Server Instructions, which can be seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlRL7KF2TuY Why it’s a ripoff: The logo is still an obvious knockoff of the Warner Bros. logo (but again, only the shield). It’s a pretty boring logo as well. Special shoutout to Grace Ann Nelson, Madison’s class president. https://www.madison.k12.sd.us/article/166652?org=madison-high-school Category:United States Category:Stolen logo concepts Category:Stolen sound effects Category:Stolen music